


Perfect Little Maid

by HideKane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Maid Hide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideKane/pseuds/HideKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing smut, sorry if its shitty but enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Maid

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, sorry if its shitty but enjoy :)

Kaneki turns the page of his favorite book, reading the words and imaging the plot in his head. He doesn't hear his phone vibrating until his doorbell starts ringing. He picks up his phone and sees its a text from Hide, telling him to let him in. Kaneki gets up from his bed and walks over to the door. He opens it and his jaw flies open.   
Standing infront of him is his very attractive best friend in a French maid outfit. Kaneki eyes Hide up and down until Hide clears his throat"  
"Aren't you gonna let me in?" The blonde asks. Kaneki swallows the lump in his throat and moves to the side letting Hide come in. He shuts the door and asks Hide What all this is about.  
"I've noticed you haven't been too happy lately, you've been very distant so I wanted to get your attention" Hide says as he looks down to play with his skirt.   
Well it worked Kaneki thinks to himself, he looks over at Hide who's still playing with his skirt and asks  
"Wh-What did you have in mind exactly?"  
Hide looks up at his blushing best friend, a smile on his face and replies "Today is going to be all about...Ken"   
Hide walks over and kisses his best friend on the cheek.   
Hide turns around and takes out a feather duster from his backpack. He uses the soft part to brush over Kaneki's nose and he giggles.   
"I'm gonna clean up your apartment and make you something to eat" Hide says but then looks around to see Ken's apartment spotless  
"Or so I hoped"  
Kaneki let's out a chuckle "you can pretend to clean while I finish my book"   
Hide puffs out his cheeks and Ken can't help but blush seeing how adorable his best friend looks.  
"Fine" Hide replies and goes to Ken's room to start 'cleaning' Kaneki follows and sits on his bed, getting ready to return to his book but notices how incredibly hot Hide's legs look.   
He sees Hide standing on his tippy toes trying to clean the top of his bookshelf and notices his skirt rise up, Kaneki can't help but to feel all hot and sweaty as he sees Hide not wearing any panties. Hide turns to see Ken looking at him and can't help but smirk.   
"Are you enjoying the show" Hide asks as he places his hands on his hips. Ken looks up from his book and pretends he doesn't know what he's talking about.   
Hide starts walking towards Kaneki's bed and plucks the book off his hands. Before Ken can protest Hide straddles his hips and licks his ear.   
"Did I do a good job cleaning....Master?" Hide purrs into Ken's ear. He shivers at the feeling of Hide's warm breath on his cool skin.   
Kaneki clears his throat before answering  
"Now that I've noticed, you missed a spot on the floor" He proceeds to point at his spotless floor and Hide can't help but laugh. He gets up and crawls to the floor.  
"Where exactly is it dirty, Master?" Hide replies trying to make his voice as innocent as possible. Kaneki feels the sweat dripping down His forehead before replying to a corner of his room. Hide crawls to the "dirty spot" and begins to clean. He looks back to see Kaneki eyeing him and decides to stick his ass a bit further up, causing his skirt to go up and reveal his cute little ass. Hide proceeds to wiggle his butt while he cleans and fails to notice his best friend walking towards him. That is until he feels Ken's foot massaging his cock, Hide bites down on his lip to try and suppress the moan. "You know" Kaneki starts talking "I think you haven't been doing a very good job lately, you've been missing a lot of spots. I think you need to be punished" Kaneki stops massaging Hide's cock which causes him to let out a whine.   
Hide turns around to see Kaneki's lust filled eyes and can't help but feel extremely turned on. Hide looks up at Kaneki batting his eyes before responding "Please punish me Master, I've been a very bad boy"   
Kaneki picks up Hide by his arms and pushes him towards the bed. Ken straddles Hide and immediately starts kissing him. The kiss is a bit desperate, both trying to take charge but ending up clicking teeth. Hide pushes Kaneki back a bit, stopping the kiss.   
"Why'd you do that for, was it not good" Ken asks, hurt that Hide would push him off. Hide gently strokes Kaneki's cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck, pushing him down towards him slowly. He stops just before their lips meet, Hide slowly licks Ken's lip making the raven haired boy shudder. He proceeds to lean in until their lips finally meet, the kiss being more gentler than it was before. It starts with soft kisses before Hide starts nibbling on Kaneki's bottom lip. Kaneki takes the hint and opens his mouth just enough to let Hide's tongue in. The feeling of Hide's warm tongue inside him makes him let out a moan. Before Kaneki can fully melt into the kiss, Hide pushes him back, a string of saliva connecting both their lips. Hide gets out from Kaneki and goes to the kitchen, before Kaneki can call out for him, Hide returns with his backpack.   
Kaneki cocks an eyebrow but realises why Hide left in the first place when Hide takes out a pair of handcuffs.  
"Weren't you going to punish me?" he asks in a cocky tone.  
Kaneki gets up and walks over to Hide. Taking the handcuffs from his hand and ordering him to lay down on the bed. Hide does as his master tells him too.  
"Arm above your head.....NOW" Kaneki demands. Hide is a bit surprised by the tone of Ken's voice but obeys.  
Ken proceeds to handcuff him to the bed post when Hide tells him to look inside his backpack.  
Kaneki quickly picks up his friends bag to see a bottle of lube and condoms.   
"You had this is mind all along didn't you?" Kaneki asks his best friend. Hide ends up giving him one of his famous smiles which makes his legs go week.  
Ken walks over to Hide and lays next to him, arm holding him up as he starts caressing Hide's flushed cheek.   
He begins to kiss his jaw going down until he's at his neck, Ken moves to straddle him and starts to unbutton Hide shirt to give him more access. Kaneki starts kissing and biting Hide's neck, occationally sucking it, making sure he'll leave a mark. Hide moans as Ken kisses a sensitive spot and he feels his friends erection poking him. Kaneki moves down from his neck to his chest and starts massaging his nipples. Kaneki takes one of his hardened buds into his mouth causing Hide to jolt   
"M-mo-more" Hide gasps. Kaneki uses his hand to flick and rub his other nipple. Hide arches his back trying to get Kaneki to suck him even more. Kaneki moves down his chest planting sloppy kisses down his friends body. He licks around his belly button making Hide giggle. Kaneki proceeds to take of Hide's shirt, leaving his upper body exposed and slowly raises his skirt. Hide's erection is now in full view as Kaneki crawls back to see how incredibly hot and beautiful his best friend looks. Hide can't help but feel a bit self conscious as his friend stares at him but it all goes away as soon as Kaneki starts prying his legs open. He begins to kiss Hide's thighs, leaving a trail until he reaches his cock. Kaneki takes his hand and wraps it around Hide, making the blonde boy gasp at his touch. Kaneki starts to slowly pump him, the speed being so slow Hide can't bear it.  
"P-please Ken... faster" Hide moans. Ken stops his actions before looking at Hide.  
"Can you say that again, this time with more respect" Kaneki says in a low, husky voice.  
"Pl-please Master, faster. "   
"That's a good boy" Kaneki goes back to stroking Hide, this time in a much quicker pace. He loosens his grip at the base before slightly squeezing as he nears his tip.   
"I-IM GONNA..." Hide warns out before Kaneki stops his movement, Hide can't help but to let out a whine as his friend robbed him of an orgasm. Kaneki lowers himself so he's at Hide' s crotch level. He holds the blonde's shaft before sticking his tongue out and licking his cock. He swirls at the top of his dick, tasting some of the cum that was leaking, Kaneki takes his friend into his mouth causing Hide to yelp at how amazing his cock feels inside his friends hot, wet mouth. Kaneki starts bobbing his head, slowly filling his mouth with Hide's huge cock. Its not even a few minutes into the blowjob when Hide's hips thrust up Kaneki's mouth causing his cock to hit the back of his friends throat. The choking sound Ken makes causes Hide to reach his orgasm and spills his hot semen into his friends mouth. Reluctant at first, Kaneki decides to suck Hide off, swallowing every last drop of him.   
"I'm so-sorry, I should've warned you" Hide quickly stammers out.   
"Its okay, forget about it." Kaneki replies as he wipes his mouth clean. He begins to discard his clothes, leaving his boxers on. He crawls back up to Hide and takes the handcuffs off him, Hide sits up and Ken can't help but laugh at how cute he looks. Hide takes off the rest of his shirt and before he can do anything else, Ken is pulling him towards his lap.  
"Ride me" Kaneki commands.   
Hide's throat goes dry as he hears those words come out of his friends mouth.   
He straddles him before slowly grinding his erection onto Kaneki's causing both boys to moan. Hide wraps his arms around Ken's neck while Ken wraps one of his arms around Hide's waist. He uses his other hand to angle Hide's face into a better kissing position. Kaneki gently kisses Hide before nibbling on his bottom lip. He forces his tongue into Hide's mouth causing him to moan. The kiss becomes more and more heated as Hide grinds even more on Ken.   
"C-Can these come off?" Hide breaks off the kiss to ask. Kaneki looks down at his boxers before planting another kiss on his lips. Hide lifts himself up to give Kaneki enough space to take off his boxers. After Ken throws them to a corner in his room, Hide grabs the lube bottle and tells Kaneki to lay down.   
"I said today will be all about you didn't i" Hide says as he gently pushes Kaneki down. He plants a sweet kiss onto Kaneki's lips before pouring some lube onto his fingers. Hide parts Kaneki's legs and sees his leaking erection.  
Hide slowly massages Ken's hole before putting a finger in. Kaneki closes his eyes as he feels his friends finger fill him up.  
"Are you okay?" Hide stops and asks. Typical Hide, always worrying about him.   
"It just feels a bit weird" Ken answers truthfully.  
"Want me to stop, you don't have go on any further" Hide replies.  
Kaneki shakes his head and tells Hide to proceed. Hide gently pushes a second finger in, this time Kaneki let's out a small gasp, before Hide can ask if he wants to stop for a second time, Kaneki tells him to start moving. Hide obeys and starts thrusting his fingers inside his friend.   
"More, Hi-Hide. More! " Kaneki moans as he tries to push Hide's fingers deeper inside him.   
"Please, p-put it in. P-please" Kaneki begs him. Hide removes his fingers making Kaneki pout. Hide grabs a condom and rolls it on.  
"Are you ready" he asks and the raven haired boy can't help but feel anxious.  
"yes" is all Kaneki can say.  
Hide gently starts going into Ken, the smaller boy wraps his hands around his neck as he feels Hide filling him up.   
"Does it hurt" he asks as he sees tears forming in Ken's eyes.   
"N-No. It feels good" Kaneki says as Hide goes in for another kiss.  
"Can you start moving now" Ken asks after breaking their kiss.  
Hide begins thrusting into him slowly, not wanting to hurt or discomfort his friend but the slow pace is agonizing for Kaneki and he asks Hide to go faster.  
Hide takes Kaneki's legs and puts them over his shoulder. He then proceeds to thrust into him at a breakneck speed, pulling out slowly before thrusting in fast. Hide's thrusts causes Ken to be pushed up a bit from the bed and Ken takes a hold of his bed post to try to keep both of them in place.  
"F-feels so good. Your cock feels so good Hide" Kaneki can't help but to moan out.  
Hide uses one of his hands to start pumping Kaneki's dick. Kaneki cries out at the feeling of Hide's warm hand on his pulsing dick.   
"I-i'm so close Hide" Kaneki warns him. Hide decides to quicken his stroking pace and starts thrusting into him a lot deeper, hitting his g-spot.  
Kaneki cries out in pleasure as he releases onto Hide's hand and his own stomach. Seeing Kaneki reach his orgasm causes Hide to reach his own and cums. Hide rides out his orgasm as Kaneki comes down from his high. Hide pulls out and both boys hiss at the sensitivity. He lays down next to Ken, who's body is covered in sweat and fun. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy and pulls him closer to his chest, kissing his forehead. They lay in each other's arms for a while until Kaneki finally speaks up   
"So how about the food You promised?"


End file.
